kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Decade
is a Japanese in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the 10th of the Heisei Rider series and commemorates all of the Rider series to-date. The series premiered on January 25, 2009 following the finale of ''Kamen Rider Kiva and is featured in alongside the Series, . The catchphrase for the series is . The average ratings of the series was 8.0%.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/190.html Plot 1= |-| 2= The story revolves around the nine previous universes of the Kamen Riders from the Heisei era merging into one, something that would destroy all the worlds. To prevent this, Tsukasa Kadoya transforms into Kamen Rider Decade and is told that to protect his own world he must travel with Natsumi and her grandfather to the other Kamen Riders' Worlds (referred to as an A.R. World or Another Rider's World) and eliminate the anomaly in that world. Along the way, confronting the mysterious Narutaki and the thief Daiki Kaito, they are joined by Yusuke Onodera of the World of Kuuga and Kivala of the World of Kiva.テレビ朝日|仮面ライダーディケイド Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Other Worlds' Kamen Riders World of Kuuga World of Kiva World of Ryuki World of Blade World of Faiz World of Agito World of Den-O World of Kabuto World of Hibiki World of Negatives World of Diend World of Shinkenger World of Black RX World of Black World of X-Rider World of Amazon Another World of Kiva Another World of Blade Movie/Special-exclusive Stageshow-exclusive S.I.C. Hero Saga-exclusive World of Stronger World of OOO World of Gaim Game-exclusive Original Series Riders :All primary Riders from 1 to Kiva appear in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, except the original Kuuga. However, this section lists only past Riders whose actors reprised their roles.'' Allies Hikari Studio *Eijiro Hikari/Doctor Shinigami/Ikadevil *Kiva-la World of Kuuga *Ai Yashiro World of Kiva *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Arms Monsters *Ryo Itoya World of Ryuki *Reiko Momoi World of Blade *Ai, Mai and Mi World of Faiz *Yuri Tomoda World of Agito *Toko Yashiro World of Den-O *Kohana *Owner *Naomi *Teddy World of Kabuto *Grandmother *Mayu World of Negative *Alternative Natsumi Hikari *Chinatsu World of Shinkenger * * *Kuroko * World of Amazon *Masahiko Okamura *Ritsuko Okamura World of Decade *Sayo Kadoya / High Priestess Bishium * World of the Rider War World of Wizard/Kaijin Paradise *alternate Shunpei Nara *alternate Rinko Daimon *alternate Shigeru Wajima *Young Haruto *Young Koyomi Villains *Narutaki (Colonel Zol/Doktor G) *Gurongi **N-Gamio-Zeda *Fangires **Beetle Fangire **Yuki *Mirror Monsters *Undeads **Paradoxa Undead **Fourteen *Orphnochs **Tiger Orphnoch **Dragon Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch **Centipede Orphnoch *Lords **Taurus Ballista *Imagins **Alligator Imagin *Oni Brothers **Goludora **Shilubara *Worms **Phylloxera Worm *Makamou **Gyuki *Gedoushu **Shitari of the Bones **Chinomanako **Sasamatage **Nanashi Company **Susukodama *Dai-Shocker **Ambassador Hell **Government of Darkness ***King Dark ***Apollo Geist **Geddon ***Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Crisis Empire ***Emperor Crisis (A.R. World) (unseen) ***General Jark ***Schwarian ***Chaps **Dai-Shocker Combatmen *Super Shocker **Bee Woman **Neo Organism **Doras **Super Shocker Combatmen *Amadum Episodes In an interview in the March 2009 issue of Kindai Magazine, Masahiro Inoue stated that Decade was slated as having only 30 episodes.Kindai March 2009 A subsequent interview in Otonafami magazine confirms that only 30 episodes were filmed. No.19 The final episode count as stated in is 31.TV-Kun September 2009 Episodes that are tributes to the previous Kamen Riders will have episode titles similiar to that particular season of Kamen Riders (this was became the same as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger). Other media Manga # # # # # # # S.I.C. Hero Saga # # Novels # Games The following video games feature characters from ''Decade. *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride'' *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Card Battle War'' *''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes'' *''Great Battle Fullblast'' *''Kamen Rider: Battride War'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : 仮面ライダーディケイド！！｜武田航平オフィシャルブログ 『MY ROOM』 Powered by アメブロ * : * : * : * : ５年ぶりに復活っ！！｜杉浦太雄オフィシャルブログ『杉浦太雄 All My Life』 powered by アメブロ * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Kamen Rider Kuuga: , *Others: , , , , , Notes *This is the first rider series that has a crossover with Super Sentai. *There are no new kinds of villains in this series, only past villains and villains based on past series (such as the Thorn Fangire and Crocodile Imagin) ** Narutaki does not count as he eventually became Colonel Zol and Doktor G. *This is the last Kamen Rider Series to premiere in January. *With a total of 31 episodes, this is the shortest Kamen Rider series in all the Heisei Era. **This will be followed by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid with a total of 45 episodes. *In the early planning stage, there was a proposal of Kamen Rider Den-O season 2, which the main protagonist will travel back in time by DenLiner, meeting the past ridersToei. (2009). Super Den-O Beginning. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Rider Decade] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://web.archive.org/web/20160917003103/http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/ Kamen Rider Decade] at TV Asahi